Methods for manufacturing a substrate structure with a patterned layer mainly include a photolithography method and an inkjet method.
The photolithography method includes the steps of: providing a substrate; applying a photoresist film onto the substrate; exposing the photoresist film using a photomask with a predetermined pattern; and developing the photoresist film to form a patterned layer. However, a large part of the photoresist material is wasted and the efficiency is low as a result, thus increasing the cost.
The ink jet method includes the steps of: providing a substrate with a plurality of banks, the substrate and the banks cooperatively defining a plurality of accommodating rooms; dispensing ink into the accommodating rooms on the substrate; solidifying the ink to form a patterned layer. In the ink jet method, the efficiency of use of the material is increased.
In the ink jet method, the ink is only dispensed into the accommodating rooms. The ink is still in a liquid state when the ink is dispensed into the accommodating rooms. When the ink contacts with the banks, the ink climbs up along the banks because of the force driven by surface energy difference between the ink and the banks. When the ink is solidified, the patterned layer has uneven thicknesses as a result.
It is therefore desirable to find a new substrate structure and a new method which can overcome the above mentioned problems.